


Adrenaline

by Spiderminx (WebbedUpKatanas)



Series: The Good Stuff Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/Spiderminx
Summary: An infiltration mission, sexy space James Bond, and Lance makes bad decisions. But boy do they ever feel good.Prompt: We’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine. - Hance





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a series of four prompts I asked my friend for. They were supposed to be 250 words or less, but clearly that didn't work out for me. I tried to keep them as short as I could. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance loved the adrenaline rush of a mission. The heart pounding, blood rushing moments when his body seemed to wake up and every nerve lit itself on fire. 

  


He was hooked on the way the danger sharpened his senses, made him feel like a spy from all of those movies he used to watch on Earth. He could practically hear the spy music as he ran, eyes scanning the halls to keep himself and his partner (on this mission: Hunk) safe and unseen. 

  


He was a total Space James Bond now, and he  _ loved  _ it. 

  


He loved the near miss, pressing into the shadows between two pillars on the Galra ship they were infiltrating, just barely a tick before a guard drone rounded the corner.

  


And now… now he was finding out something new about himself.

  


Now he was discovering just how much he loved feeling Hunk’s body pressed flush against his own. How good it felt to feel so small as those huge arms braced behind his back, and thick thighs bracketed his own. 

  


No Voltron mission had ever made him this aware of the thrum of his heart, the beat of it carried through his bloodstream to every part of his body. 

  


The answering thrum from Hunk, the feel of his pulse, made his face feel hot. Made his skin itch and his hands long to… to do  _ something _ . Anything but hang uselessly at his sides. 

  


“Is he gone?” Hunk's face may have been tilted away, but their bodies were pressed close enough for Lance to realize with a rush that he  _ loved  _ how Hunk’s breath felt tingling across his lips. 

  


Hunk turned his head to face him when he didn't answer. But his look of concern quickly changed to one of… nervousness? Excitement? 

  


There they were, frozen, eyes locked as Lance’s lips refused to form the words of a response. Hunk's face reddening, his eyes dipping as Lance licked his lips, trying to coax them into action. 

  


Lance could feel it in the silence, just a beat too long. Feel that swelling of tension, the air hanging heavy between them, filled with promise. With potential. A tipping point, teetering on the edge between common sense and the most dangerous kind of rush.

  


It broke, a crashing wave, a crash of Lance’s lips against Hunk’s.

  


Stupid. Reckless. Impulsive.

  


The kind of decision he was best at making. The kind of decision he couldn’t regret with Hunk pressing back, kissing him hard. 

  


The kind of decision that led to the best adrenaline rush of all. 


End file.
